


John Sheppard

by Elanshaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanshaw/pseuds/Elanshaw
Summary: John was missing, but they finally found him. An acrostic story using the names of SGA characters.
Kudos: 6





	John Sheppard

“ **J** ohn, stop struggling! We got you, we got you!"

“ **O** hhh…STOP! The sky is blue! I won't take it again! Let me go!" John thrashed wildly.

“ **H** e's delusional!" shouted Carson, struggling to hold him down.

“ **N** o kidding!" Rodney griped. "Do something!"

“ **S** hhh…John. Please, you're safe." Teyla wiped his fevered brow, trying to calm him.

** H ** e'd been missing for three days. 

** E ** van Lorne and his team found him in an empty field raving, out of his mind.

** P ** icking up a chair, Ronon angrily threw it against the wall in the infirmary.

“ **P** ass the syringe!" Carson shouted at the nurse, "Hurry!"

** A ** few moments later John lay sedated, Teyla slowly caressing his cheek.

“ **R** onon!" Anger burned in her eyes. "Find out who did this!"

“ **D** on't worry." Ronon growled, gripping his weapon tight, his eyes feral, his blood hot. "I won't stop till I do!"

oooooo

“ **M** ention it one more time and I swear, Zelenka!"

“ **E** xactly why is me caring that you don't drop over from exhaustion, a bad thing?"

** R ** odney turned from his computer to glare at Radek.

“ **E** yeball me all you want Rodney, but I know you. I can see the guilt written all over you.

**_ D _ ** _ amn _ , Rodney thought.

** “I  ** think you need new glasses…just leave me alone." muttered Rodney, eyes sad.

“ **T** ake this at least," Zelenka offered him an energy bar. "Before you drop."

“ **H** ow about this, if I take the energy bar you promise to leave me alone?"

“ **R** odney…"

“ **O** h for pete's sake! Fine!" Rodney grabbed the bar and stood. “I'm going on a break."

“ **D** on't hurry back!" smiled Zelenka and then frowned. He was worried about his friend.

“ **N** o no no..." whispered Rodney as he strode towards his quarters.

** E ** choes of guilt floating through his mind.

**_ Y _ ** _ ou should have been there…he would have been okay if you arrived on time. _

** M ** cKay grabbed his head and groaned, stumbling against a wall. "Please…stop." he cried.

** C ** olonel Sheppard had been waiting for him when he was taken; stolen for three days.

** K ** eeling over from the weight of bags he was carrying, Rodney had tried to run faster…

** A ** nd Sheppard had waited for him when in all common sense he should have left him behind.

** Y ** et he didn't...and the guilt Rodney felt over it, weighed heavily on his heart.

oooooo

** R ** onon threw the man against the wall of the tavern, his wicked blade at the man's neck.

“ **O** kay, let's try this again." he hissed in the frightened man's ear.

“ **N** o…no…I don't know anything!" the villager struggled, trying to escape Ronon's grip.

** “O ** utside, gentlemen…take it outside" grunted the barkeep, a pistol aimed in their direction.

** N ** ot in the mood, Ronon grasped the villager and threw him at the barkeep.

** D ** own they both went, bottles smashing behind them. Ronon knelt by the dazed villager.

“ **E** ventually I'll find out where you live." whispered Ronon, deadly. "You have a family, right?"

“ **X** avier…his name is Xavier!" babbled the man. "Please don't hurt my family!"

oooooo

** T ** eyla sat on the edge of her bed slowly sipping some tea. It was late.

** E ** choes of John's screams and images of his fevered thrashing had kept her awake.

**_ Y _ ** _ ou will be okay, John. You have to be.  _ She whispered a silent prayer to the Ancestors.

** L ** oud knocking shook her out of her thoughts. "Come." The door to her room swished open.

** A ** ragged looking Rodney stood in the doorway, eyes wide and heavy with emotion.

“ **E** xcuse me…sorry Teyla….I..." Rodney hesitated. “Sorry, this was a mistake. I'll go..."

** “M ** istake? No...Rodney, please come in. May I offer you some tea?"

** M ** aking his way over to a chair, Rodney sat and stared at the ground. "It's my fault, Teyla."

“ **A** dmitting guilt where there is none to be found will not help, Rodney. No one blames you."

** G ** rasping his hand, she held tight for a moment then handed him a cup of tea. "Drink." she said.

** A  ** chime sounded and Teyla pulled her comm to her ear. Seconds later she nodded, smiling.

" **N** ow finally, some good news! Rodney, John is alert! And Ronon… he's found his abductor!"

oooooo

“ **D** idn't I tell ya to rest, Colonel? You're still recuperating!"

“ **R** est?" groaned John trying to sit up in bed. "Doc, that's all I've been doing."

“ **C** learly it's not been enough." warned Carson, but smiled. He was happy to see John up.

“ **A** lready arguing with the Doc, Sheppard?" Ronon appeared by his bedside with Teyla.

“ **R** onon…Teyla." smiled John, blinking heavily through tired eyes.

“ **S** ee if you can talk some sense into him." Carson patted John's shoulder gently and walked off.

“ **O** kay, he's gone. Help me up." groaned John. "No." said Teyla pushing him back on the bed.

“ **N** o, Carson is correct." she stated, smiling. "I am happy to see you are much better, John."

“ **B** uddy." grinned Ronon. "I found the guy who did this to you. He's in one of the holding cells."

“ **E** asy, Sheppard!" Ronon grabbed John's shoulder; as the heart monitor beeping increased.

“ **C** odes…I...I remember he wanted my IDC. He was very…persistent." John's eyes darkened.

“ **K** eep regaining your strength, John. When you are ready to face him, we will be with you."

“ **E** xcuse me folks," said Carson returning with a syringe. "The Colonel really needs to rest."

“ **T** hanks Teyla...Ronon." sighed John, his eyes starting to close as the sedative took effect.

** T ** hey thought he was asleep, when they heard him murmur, "Guys, where's McKay?"

oooooo

“ **E** asy now Colonel, take it slow." Carson helped John into a sitting position on the bed.

“ **P** lease, stop Carson. I'm fine." John rubbed his eyes. "Has McKay come by?"

“ **I** 'm here." Rodney stepped from behind the curtain, eyes downcast.

“ **L** eave us alone for a minute, doc?" asked John. Carson nodded. "Aye, okay lad."

“ **O** h, finally decided to pop by, did we?" John sighed at Rodney's silence.

“ **G** oing to get out of here in a day or two. Carson says ..." "I'm sorry, Sheppard."

“ **U** m Rodney, look at me." Rodney glanced at him. "I'd die for you guys. Stop feeling guilty."

** E ** ventually a smile formed on Rodney's face, his guilt starting to fade. “I'd die for you too, John.”

** The End. **


End file.
